Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to the field of undergarment clothing and more particularly to undergarments that protect outer clothing from underarm perspiration.
During periods of high activity, anxiety, stress or nervousness, sweating increases, especially under the arms. Also, some people naturally tend to sweat in greater quantities than others. Underarm perspiration causes garments to become soiled during use. In addition to damage to the outer garment, perspiration can soak through to the outer garment and become visible underneath the sleeve area of the garment causing discomfort and embarrassment to the wearer.
Dress shields and other methods have been introduced in an effort to control this problem. Most of these prior inventions are designed for women. As far back as 1908, U.S. Pat. No. 887,454, D. Basch, introduced one such device. In this invention a strap loops about the shoulder portion of the arm, affixing a multi-leafed shield to the underarm area. The strap is centrally located with respect to the leaves, and holds the device in place. The title of the invention xe2x80x9cdress shieldxe2x80x9d implies that it is designed primarily for women.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,276, C. Asciutto and L. Pinney, introduces an underarm perspiration shield that attaches to the shoulder strap of a wearer""s undergarment. By design this underarm device requires the wearer to have an undergarment with straps. U.S. Pat No. 5,042,089, P. Carmer, is a perspiration shield that has sleeves and is permanently attached to a woman""s bra undergarment when it is manufactured. Neither of these dress shield devices would be suitable for the male wearer since males do not typically wear women""s bras.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,720, J. Mayer, is a lightweight tightly fitted garment for women that include potential for shields in the underarm area. It""s very design is to be used for women and is created to be an alternative to the heavier weight larger design of men""s undergarments (t-shirts).
Another clothing shield that does attempt to target the male user, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,247, R. Kost, is affixed, by adhesive means, to the skin of the underarm of the wearer to absorb perspiration. The problem with perspiration shields of this nature is that they may become dislodged or bunch up during wear, causing discomfort and possibly failure to collect perspiration for the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,129, G. Czekalla and J. Czekalla, introduces a device to absorb underarm perspiration that includes a central body with an absorbent pad in the underarm area. The device is designed to attach to the wearer""s body with straps secured to the arm and over the shoulder and contains an absorbent pad that may be removable and replaceable once soiled. The problem with this invention is the difficulty and time required to position the device correctly in place as well as adjusting to the presence of the attachment straps.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use shields to absorb sweat in the underarm area of the body, the provision of a mechanically simple, easy to use device, especially for men, is not contemplated. Garment shields of the prior art suffer from the following disadvantages:
a) They are predominantly designed for women.
b) They are not of adequate size to completely cover the perspiration area.
c) They are not designed to collect a sufficient amount of perspiration.
d) They are tedious and time-consuming to position for use.
e) They do not adequately conform to the wearer""s garment.
f) They become dislodged during use.
g) They bunch up and cause unsightly shapes that become visible through the outer garment.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique simple design of this invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof.
The prior art problems as typified by the prior art cited above, but overcome by the present invention, include:
a) It is designed primarily but not exclusively for men in the form of a t-shirt undergarment.
b) It is sized sufficiently to cover the entire underarm of the undergarment, extending into the front and back torso section.
c) It is constructed of absorbent material capable of containing a minimum of 2 fluid ozs of perspiration.
d) It""s use is as simple as slipping an undergarment onto the body.
e) It is manufactured as a part of the garment.
f) It is sewn securely in place, eliminating dislodging or bunching during wear.
Further objects and advantages are that the complete undergarment, including perspiration collecting shield, are made of such material that will allow for laundering in warm water and drying in a clothes dryer. It will not be necessary to carefully fit the perspiration collecting shield in place. There are no disposables to purchase or have available. The undergarment can be worn many times, making it economical and especially when considering that undergarments are generally already a part of the average person""s wardrobe. Good fit can be assured by purchasing the regularly preferred size of undergarment.
In accordance with this present invention an upper body undergarment (primarily but not exclusively for men) comprises front and back torso sections, sleeves that cover the upper arms, and a neck opening for the head. A perspiration collecting shield is permanently sewn at time of manufacture into the underarms of the garment. The shield is comprised of three layers of material. The layer closest to the wearer""s underarm is constructed of material consistent with that used to make the undergarment. The middle layer is constructed of absorbent material capable of absorbing a minimum of 2 fluid ozs of perspiration. The middle layer is permanently bonded to a third layer of pliable waterproof material.